ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gon
How Gon joined the Tourney Gon's exact saurian species is never delved into. He vaguely resembles an outdated depiction of a generic carnosaur in a tripod stance, only about the size of a small dog. He is an omnivore with an enormous appetite. He possesses enormous power and endurance for his size, his feats of strength including supporting his own weight with his jaws, to being able to partially lift a fully grown African Elephant. His scaly hide is almost impenetrable, being able to shrug off the bites of larger predators. Gon's intelligence seems to fluctuate in each adventure, ranging from total cluelessness (such as failing to notice a bird nest on his head for weeks), to strategic cunning (using a lion as a beast of burden to capture prey). How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Gon: *Play 100 Matches in Vs. Mode. *Defeat 500 enemies in Smash Run with any character. For both of these options, the player must brawl Gon on the Delfino Plaza stage. After defeating Gon, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Gon, the little dinosaur that he's so cute". Special Attacks If the player just hit Neutral, then Gon wil do a small dance. From here you can with the control stick choose between three different moves. Eletric Charge (Neutral 1#) Gon will crunch down and charge eletricity from his body. The moves knocks the opponent far back if it connects. But the player holds the B button for two seconds, Gon will trip over and get a soft knockdown. Headbutt to Back Loop (Neutral 2#) (Move right while Gon is in his dance state) Gon headbutts the opponent and does a backwards jump. Top Spin (Neutral 3#) (Move Left while Gon is in his dance state) Gon will stand on his head and do a spinning kick attack. It has the same propeties and effect as Mario's previous Down B in Melee, except that it does not have that much ending lag. Rolling Thunder (Side) Gon rolls into the opponent that knocks at the opponent into a juggle state. After rolling for a short distance, Gon will peform a jumping head-butt that will knock the opponent upwards. Lethal Dash (Side Charged) If the attack is charged up till Gon blinks, he will just run into the opponent and head-butt him/her/it int their gut. This attack deals 45% Damage. But if the attack connects it will make him fly back for a long distance. Dolphin Jump (Up) A dolphin jumps out under Gon and carries him upwards for a long distance. After that, Gon will fly of the dolphin and goes into some sort of "Flight Mode" where he flaps his arms and tail. Down B- F.F.F.F.F. (Forthcoming Fatal Fart from Finland) (Down) Gon turns around and does a fart into the opponent. Much like Wario's Down B. The longer the player waits the stronger the attack. Super Fire Ball (Hyper Smash) Gon does a small jump and spits out a big fire ball that does massive damage. Hyper Fire Ball (Final Smash) Gon does a small jump and spits out a giant fire ball that does massive damage. Victory Animations He has only one victory pose, where he jumps in the cheer way and does the "GAAH!" sound. Trivia *Gon only has one win animation. *Gon is one of the four console time-release characters from Tekken 3 to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. The others are Forest Law, Tiger Jackson, Dr. Bosconovitch *Gon's rival happens to be Kvar. Category:Playable characters Category:Gon characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers